1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massagers.
2. Background Art
The prior art includes massagers that provide various massage functions. Quite often, these massage functions are not readily viewable at a point of sale. In order to inform a consumer of the massage functions of various massagers, inspection of the massager may be required by the consumer, or displays or advertising may convey information about the product to a consumer.
Often times, products such as massagers are provided on display outside of the packaging for testing by consumers. In massagers, wherein the massage features are not readily visible, inspection of the massager by the consumer, or actual use of the massager by the consumer may be required in order to inform the consumer of the massage effects provided by the massager.
The prior art has provided massagers wherein a pair of rollers are provided on an arm of a massage mechanism. Typically, such rollers are provided with biasing members for maintaining the roller arm in an unloaded position.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a massager having improved massage features in view of the prior art.